dalebrownfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters in Dale Brown novels
Military-thriller author Dale Brown's books are chock-full of interesting crew-members, aviators, and technicians. Crew of the Old Dog Old Dog is the nickname for the original EB-52 Megafortress which was flown against the Kavaznya laser sight in Siberia. These are the crew members. Brad Elliot Brad Elliot was the pilot of the Old Dog and also the oldest member of the crew. Not much is known about Elliot's life before being transferred to Nellis Air Force Base in Las Vegas to work on the EB-52 Megafortress project but he is acknowledged as a bomber expert. Elliot made most of the decisions on the Old Dog mission despite being shot in the leg on the bomber's harrowing escape from Nellis. Also his ability to speak Russian was decisive. After the mission Elliot had to have his leg amputated but remained flying with an advanced prosthetic. Elliot continued to work at the new High Technology Aerospace Weapon Center (HAWC) with Patrick McLanahan and the rest of the Old Dog crew. Together they developed advanced aircraft based on the V-22 and B-2 Spirit. On a mission to stop a PRC attack on the Philippines Elliot developed a reputation for making his own orders. Elliot participated in the mission to rescue Dave Luger from the Fisikous institute in Lithuania and despite his bad leg endured grueling United States Marine Corp training. Luck caught up to Elliot as HAWC was shut down due to a KGB spy incident. The government retired Elliot and vanquished him to Oregon. However, Patrick McLanahan would not allow his friend to sit and rot. McLanahan contracted Elliot to work on the new EB-52 Megafortress. As fate would have it Elliot and the Megafortress crews where called to duty again against the PRC. Despite constant threat of heart attack Elliot soldiered on, keeping the tradition of angering his superiors. However, during a final attack against PRC silos Elliot crashed a stricken EB-52 Megafortress into the last silo, dying in the explosion. The McLanahans honored Elliot so much he named his new born son Bradley in memory of his mentor. Also when HAWC was reorganized the airbase was named Elliot Air Force Base. John Ormack John Ormack was the talented copilot of the Old Dog. Ormack worked closely with Elliot on the EB-52 Megafortress project and became a mechanical wizard with the Megafortress systems. On the flight Ormack worked with blinding efficiency but did not come out unscathed. During a dangerous taxi from a Siberian airbase Ormack took a bullet in the side, rendering him unable to fly the plane. However, he guided Patrick McLanahan on the take-off. Ormack healed quickly and was able to return to HAWC to work with Brad Elliot and Patrick McLanahan. Ormack worked closely with McLanahan on the EB-2 Black Knight program which was flown against the PRC in the Philippines. Ormack also participated in the Dave Luger rescue mission in Lithuania. Ormack single handedly saved McLanahan and Luger from the tyrannical Russian overseer by shooting him in the back before he killed McLanahan and Luger. Ormack's amazing string of surviving life and death circumstances ended when KGB agent Kenneth James blasted out of HAWC with the XF-34. Ormack, who was completing a test flight in the original EB-52 Megafortress was killed as James brought his guns on the aircraft, destroying it. Ormack's was honored with a street name on the new HAWC base when it was reorganized. Wendy Tork Wendy Tork was the OSO on the EB-52 Megafortress project. Although Tork was not a regular USAF officer, she was able to perform her tasks with blinding efficiency. During the Megafortress project, Tork was especially attracted to Patrick McLanahan, the radar bombardier on the project. When the Megafortress took off from HAWC during a KGB assault, Tork instantly boarded the aircraft and aided Brad Elliot with his injured leg. During the mission Tork was cut and burnt trying to extinguish a fire in the bomb bay of the EB-52 Megafortress. Tork returned with Elliot and McLanahan to HAWC; however, she did not participate in the Border Security Force project and had minimal involvement in the conflict with the PRC in the Philippines. Tork was on board the original EB-52 Megafortress when it was attacked by Kenneth James and only barely survived the crash. Forced to retire, she and McLanahan married and returned to California to help run the Shamrock. She watched helplessly as McLanahan went to fight over Iran. Wendy joined the HAWC crew over China and flew on the last mission over China and ejected with McLanahan and Nancy Chesire. She was returned to the USA and has a baby named Bradley McLanahan in honor of Brad Elliot. Wendy participated in many actions against Pavel Kazakov but was captured off the Libyan coast after an assault on Libyan nuclear bases. Held in horrible conditions, Wendy hovered near death as Patrick McLanahan attempted to rescue her. Finally Patrick came, but too late. Kazakov's assistant slit her throat, and she died in Patrick's arms. Devastated, McLanahan returned to California to try to comfort his son. Angelina Pereira Angelina Pereira was partially responsible for the development of the Old Dog's weapon systems. She and her boss, Lewis Campos, fitted the Old Dog with its advanced weapon suite. She boarded the EB-52 on the attack at Dreamland while Campos was killed by a nearby explosion. She used her knowledge of the weapons to the bomber's advantage when it came under attack, despite nearly freezing to death. She also flew in the Megafortress over the Lithuania insurgency. She was killed when the Megafortress was attacked by Ken James when he stole the DreamStar. She was buried on the grounds of the base, along with John Ormack. David Luger H.A.W.C Hal Briggs Harold Briggs was the chief security officer of the High Technology Aerospace Weapons Center. He was responsible for bringing the Old Dog crew together. He was able to let the Old Dog escape after the base came under attack by opening the gates to let the bomber access the taxiways and runway. He then went on the fight in the Lithuania insurgency and boarded the Fi-170 as it escaped Vilnius. Later on, he worked for Sky Masters in developing the Tin Man armor and used it in Libya, resulting in a promotion to major from then-President Thomas Thorn. In 2009, Hal was tasked for taking out a missile site in Iran during the coup. He valiantly took out the sites, but was shredded by a 9K22 Tunguska as he made a last stand. Sky Masters, Inc. Jon Masters Jonathan Colin Masters was a military hardware engineer at weapons supplier Sky Masters, Inc. Among his many gadgets include the Need It Right This Second Satellites (NIRTSats), Tin Man battle armor, Cybernetic Infantry Device (CID) and XC-57 Loser. He helped configure the EB-2 on its strike mission in the Philippines, and also brought the Megafortress back into service after HAWC closed in 1996, with them being used in the Chinese attacks on Taiwan. He worked for former President Kevin Martindale's Night Stalkers military force and, later, Scion Aviation International, and also worked with his former wife and business partner Helen Kaddiri in the making of the systems. In ''A Time for Patriots, ''when a Civil Air Patrol member was killed by Russian GRU operatives hunting for Patrick McLanahan, Masters took part in a ceremony demonstrating his machines. In the process, a van carrying a dirty bomb had sped towards a hangar housing one of his Loser aircraft while an Avenger AA battery had started shooting at it. Masters tried to stop the van and Avenger, but was killed when the van was shredded apart and radioactive material went off as a result. Patrick McLanahan decided to take over Jon's position as Sky Masters vice president to carry on his legacy. Category:components